Siva
Siva is one of the girls/dolls present in Mystixx Vampires. A royal princess trying to find her own name and keep her identity a secret... for now... Personality Siva comes from a royal family of vampires from the old country, but due to this she is trying her hardest to be known as a typical, normal teenager. So she also tries to keep her identity unknown while at school, where she happens to be pretty popular due to her charming natural ways that draw people to her. Including boys! Siva is generally a sweet and caring girl who wants, and knows how to have fun. But, ultimately her royal heritage does have some hold on her, in which she can be sometimes arrogant. She isn't really spoiled, but sometimes she claims she knows what is best or thinks she is better then others and knows how everything works. But luckily it is only some of the time and with her friends around she's quick to snap out of it. Her most favorite food is not stated, but she adores purple foods so most-likely things like jams/jelly, grapes, raisins, eggplant. Appearance Day Siva is a pale purple skinned girl with fairly small frame/bust size and bright blue eyes. Her golden, sandy blonde colored hair is very long, reaching her knees almost. It is mostly straight with long bangs framing her face and often covering most of her left eye, while it begins to grow wavy/curly along mid-way down with small flips and curls. Her lips are pale peachy-pink while her eyebrows are pale brown and thin. Siva wears a yellow button up tanktop with short white ruffled sleeves and a purple rose ornament at her neck. Along with tan-white shorts with ruffled pockets, yellow button straps and a yellow belt-like segment with purple ribbon tied at the center and golden-yellow shimmering leggings. Her shoes are black heels with gold straps around the ankle and toe with a purple gem in the center. Siva often carries a purple purse with gold-yellow around the top and handle. Night As a vampire Siva's hair remains almost the same, but curlier with many more flips, her bangs also look more neatly cut and held with a silver tiara with pink diamond in the center. Her hair is also now purple! Siva's lips are a pale purple-pink color while her eyes are teal-blue and her eyebrows seem purple now. Siva wears a silver-blue tank top with small pink spots and a bright pink neck strap and a purple pleat skirt with bright pink under-layer and a dark segment at the top. She also has on silver sparkly pantyhose/stockings, silver bracelets, and knee length black and shiny purple skinny boots with fancy purple bands at the top and toe area with tiny small white spots embedded on them. Music Video Like the other girls, Siva appears different from her doll and artwork. She has short purple hair worn in a bob cut. Her attire is a mixture of classy and fun, flirty attire. Consisting of a silver tank top a puffy, slightly glittery purple tutu-skirt. On both arms she wears pale purple sleeves and tall, dark purple boots. For acessories she simply wears a diamond necklace. Doll This section will list the differences between the doll and official artwork. Differences of the Day *Shorter, brighter, less curly hair *brown eyes *a white blouse with gold vest, rather then a gold-yellow themed tanktop. Also the flower on the neck is now a gem. *White, non ruffle shorts and bow differently styled. *All black shoes Differences of the Night *Shorter hair and lack of Tiara *dark red lips and pink eyes *Glittery tank top *slightly different styled skirt *metallic pink-purple leggings instead of shimmery silver *shorter boots and the straps are all black, not dark purple. Beta-Siva Originally, Siva's hair was light brown and much more wilder in style, while she was given a more "flirty" face. Her top was originally a long sleeved shirt, vaguely Princess styled and the rose was a gem. Her shorts were basically the same, though with the top yellow parts being the pockets. Instead of black heels with gold straps she wore tall black strappy boots with the toe part cut out. Night Time Siva's hair was about the same, though longer in length. Her face was more pouty and cool, then cutesy and her eyes seemed green-ish. Her tank top was almost the same but with dark fluffy material around the neck/sleeves, her skirt different in colors, and she didn't wear the silver leggings/pantyhose/stockings. Her boots were the same as Day Siva's, but the straps were bright purple. Trivia *Her favorite color, purple, is the color of royalty, and Siva is royalty herself. Gallery Siva Doll.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists